The Backdoor
by Saladred
Summary: Sometimes you must be hurt before you realize how important a person is to you, and sometimes this wound is so deep it will never heal. After seizing Higuchi L confronts Light a last time with his suspicion of him being Kira. One-Shot.


This is my second story that has been translated by Adala. This time she had to change some phrases due to translation problems. Once again I think the outcome is great and aks for your reviews, and, perhaps, an appreciation of her work. Thank you and enjoy reading.

By the way, this story is somehow off the chronology of the original storyline. Please accept and enjoy it anyway. Those who cannot should not nag about it but search for another of those fine stories that are gathered on this webspace. Ask Adala if you want any recommendations. She is veery picky ;-)

Death Note is not mine but I wished I could create as brilliant detectives and villains as L and Light.

Characters: Light, L

Length: 1208 words

**The Backdoor**

„Light?"

The young law student sighed, but kept his gaze on the notes in front of him. He fought the urge to nervously bite his lower lip. Being around L for such a long time kind of rubbed off on a person. Even though they were in their private chambers and he had asked for a quiet, study-friendly environment, his nemesis could not refrain from distracting him with irrelevant questions, casually disrupting the concentrated scratching of his pen on the paper and the occasional rustle of turning pages. The temptation of limiting his attention towards Ryuuzaki was strong but Light was sure that the detective aimed to decrease his alertness with his stupid questions to catch him off guard. Anyway, L wouldn't be the world's greatest three detectives if he hadn't realised yet that for the time being, studying was a waste of time for Light who had taken the semester off to work on the case. Apart from that, the two students, on top of that being the ones giving the inaugural address would without doubt provoke a lot of questions if they showed up on the campus being chained to each other. Questions both of them would be happy not to be asked. On the other hand, there was hardly any reason for L to suspect him any longer since they had captured Higuchi. So maybe he was just bored. But Light would certainly do better if he did not underestimate him.

„Ryuuzaki, please. I am trying to study here.", he said, leading his pen across the page with forceful movements. Almost, almost he had written the name ‚Ryuuzaki' in the lower corner of his note book, more subconsciously and surely in the quiet hope to hear no more than a surprised moan, followed by sweet silence. But he would be in need of a damn good explanation, then.

„Well yeah, I know. But there's something I can't get out of my head.", Ryuuzaki insisted with this bored toned voice of his. Light pricked up his ears.

„Really ?", he said, careful to sound most indifferent, „Has it got something to do with the Death Note ?"

„No, no it doesn't."

Light half turned in his chair and leaned back, covering the backrest with his right arm and provocatively playing with the pen in his left hand. Ryuuzaki lay on the bed like he had two hours ago: sprawled on the bedspread, the left leg slightly angled and the chained hand covered with the pillow behind him. He used the other hand to pull his lower lip thoughtfully.

„I have observed", he mumbled, „that your behaviour towards Misa has changed."

His dark eyes, hardly noticeable, wandered over to Light to stare at him. But Light hid his perturbation. Did he really change his behaviour? Or was this a last minute try to blow his cover, to make him slip? Light smiled to himself. If that was the case, the approach was more than clumsy and L was finished.

„Do you have feelings for her?", the young man inquired with curious eyes, turning his head now completely to face Light from his position on the bed. Light touched his forehead and laughed silently to himself. Was this really all he wanted to know? Or was there more to it? How could it be that he was not able to see through L any more? Was there nothing more to see through?

„We may be chained to each other but I believe there are still some things that are none of your concern, Ryuuzaki.", he said, lightly acting seriousness. Ryuuzaki nodded.

„I understand. Sorry." He shifted into an upright position to stare at the wall in front of him, not paying attention to the book shelf on his right or the Japanese painting but the plain and naked wall. Maybe he had really lost it. Quite a while passed and L didn't move an inch. So Light assumed that he could finally return to his studies. This, of course, was wishful thinking. Not a moment after he turned to his books, Ryuuzaki started again: „I'm slightly confused by your reaction, though. When I asked you to be Misa's boy-friend, you declined. But now, since we discovered the 13 day rule, you didn't break up with her. You haven't even provoked a break-up. Though I can't claim that your relationship has deepened, you seem to be closer than ever since we arrested Higuchi. Isn't that strange?"

„Do you think? We have worked on this case together. It's only natural to get along better with time. You probably just didn't notice because you have been too fixed on the case.", Light replied. L gazed at him_._

„I don't think so."

„What do you mean?"

„I have been observing you the whole time. Don't forget, you're still my number one suspect."

Light fought the urge to roll his eyes. Would he ever stop?

„_Still_? Ryuuzaki, is there a chance that you might be obsessed with the idea of me being Kira? It's all just in your head."

„It's just a thought, Light, but listen to it: I have been observing you."

„You already said so."

„Before we caught Higuchi, you have distanced yourself from Misa, given the possibility, and you had a bad conscience for using her – well no, not a bad conscience but you had doubts. Since yesterday I can see that you enjoy her doing you favours, as minor they may be. Sometimes you will look behind you and grin at someone who's not there."

Light's jaw almost dropped. Had he really allowed himself to be swept away by the feeling of success this much? Or did L try to fool him? Had he underestimated the detective? Light concluded to put on a show of remorse and muttered „I apologise, I have... I..."

„Save your breath.", L interrupted him harshly. Light's expression changed to astonishment.

„If Kira can release humans from his power without any provable contact, it can just as well be assumed that it also works vice versa. Light! I am still convinced that your story is untrue. I can't believe you escaped my net, time and time again!"

Light stood up from his chair and grabbed Ryuuzaki by the shoulders. But for the first time in his life he could think of nothing to say. So both men stared at each other, none of them prepared to pull back first, torn between the things that bound them together and those that separated them. Finally, L broke the silence.

„I regret I have to know two Lights."

With these words he unlocked the handcuffs and left, leaving an agitated Light, unsure what to do next. He was confident to win the race for his exposure. But he was powerless against the feelings evoked by the lean man, who had called him his friend. Staring at his wrist, where the chain had been connecting them, he collapsed on the bed. The sensation of a single tear running down his cheek imposed on his conscience. Damn it! L was_ not _his friend!


End file.
